farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
We Must Be Strong
We Must Be Strong is a story mission in Far Cry 5. It takes place in Jacob Seed's region of Whitetail Mountains. This is the second time Jacob has captured The Junior Deputy. Unlike The World Is Weak however, the player will have a scene with Joseph Seed before the target run begins. Objectives *Kill the final target before the time runs out. Plot The deputy has been captured and put in a cage. The cutscene shows Joseph Seed talking to the deputy about his daughter. After that scene is over, the player will have a fit of psychotic rage thanks to Jacob's music box. Players will have 45 seconds on a timer. The goal here is to kill targets to gain time and kill the final target before time runs out. There are various weapons available in the area. Switch to them to avoid running out of ammo. The player will gain +4 seconds each time a target is killed, +6 if it's a headshot or +8 for a takedown. If the player is too slow, Jacob will start the scenario over. This mission combines the first area from the mission The World Is Weak but adds additional targets and areas. Grab the gun off the table and kill the two targets in the room, then run through the doorway. Switch guns to the one in the hall and go into the next room. There are four targets here. Two to the right at ground level, one on a box higher up and one more higher still near a railing. Kill them then go towards the wolf projected on a wall. Take a right and switch guns again. The next area is a series of hallways with enemies around most of the corners. There are five total. Kill them and switch guns again before going through the open doorway. This next room has machinery in it. There are three enemies hiding behind cover. Take them out, go past them and into the next doorway. Switch guns. The next room has nobody at ground level. Head up the stairs and jump the gaps. There are two targets on the upper level. Climb up and take them out, then jump across the gap. Slide down the square tunnel and kill the person walking through the doorway. There is another behind the counter and a third behind the couches. Find the door at the end of the room to the right and go out it. Shoot the enemy behind the counter, then turn left and kill the four in the hallway. Another will jump out afterwards. The next room (with the wolf head projection) has two enemies in it. One as soon as you enter the room, the other is around the corner. Killing the last one ends the mission. The player will wake up in the forest surrounded by corpses, at the bottom of the Devil's Drop. Reward Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions